lost
by mockingjay loves peeta mellark
Summary: post mockingjay story
1. kidnapped

i will never be able to picture what my parents went through in their hunger games. the uprisings that i heard about in stories my mother told me are happening once more . the capitol has somehow regained its former hellish glory. ''Rue'', '' dinner !'' my mother named me after one of her many battlefield buddies . she dazed off all the time, and she screamed in her sleep . Even when i was a baby . my mother didn't have time to comfort me through my nightmares .she could barely suffer through her own . my mother was captured by the capitol . she had been the leader in the capitol's fall . my father , a strong man named peeta , is still around . he is a happy man. the bombings ,shootings don't seem to bother him. he is not concerned with himself , he only wants me and Finnick to be safe . bang ...bang ... ''children, hide ... it's the peacekeepers .'' ''probably here to take us away .'' he says ''dad...'' too late ,they have entered our home with little door to spare . ''Find the hawthornes'' , he says as he is pulled through what is left of our doorway . '' DAAAAAD !'' my six year old brother screams as they load my father into their truck .finnick lies on the floorin a fetal position crying. i really sometimes wish that he could be strong in times like this . I already have one hunger games undermy belt. the rules are different than in my parents era . every child from the age of 10 to the age of 19 in the district hasto participate in the hunger games.

twenty children from each district areeligable to return . once a district has twenty,they get to go home . The first district to go home gets all the blessings . last year we won. this is the third time in district twelves history that we have one. mr haymitch , my parents ,and me have all won the games. it isnt strength in general that wins you the games , its being smart and quick. my parents trained me speciffiaclly in the event that they would be captured if the capitol were to again have power . i was also trained in the arts of survival ,strength, mental stability,and hunting . all of which my parents used to survive .

where do they live my brother called from the couch ,where i was born.

district two, i called . my mother was good friends with gale hawthorne ,as a girl , he was her hunting partner when they had no food.

they were our only chance left. mr haymitch wwas captured along with my parents .

i pulled my blonde curls back into a long braid ,and put on mygrandfather's hunting jacket. tomorrow will be my fifteenth birthday , i was supposed to get my liscence then too, but it'll have to wait.

i put my mockingjay pin over my chest , trying not to snag it on my bow and arrows . it is odd for a girl , but i am strong like myfather. my muscles bulge under my jacket as i dress my brother in similar attire i put his mockinjay necklace over his neck, and attach his set of throwing knives to his belt .

finnick is big for his age. he is the size i was at nine . next thing i know we are in district two.

* * *

please review i will upload chapter 2 soon . painting house it may take a couple days dont give up on my story yet!


	2. waiting

there are men in white uniforms everywhere . one of the men stops me and asks, are you the child of katniss mellark? i ask, why? i am gale hawthorne , and your father Told me you would be coming here someday soon . we have to train you to be a mockingjay, like your mother .we shoot arrows scale buoldings and run up hills and stairs. my brother slowly trods along . he has not had to endure any real type of super difficult exercise. a loud couple booms happen while we are training and he teaches me and finnick how to duck and cover for a bomb . he also teaches us how to hear ifa captiol hovercraft is nearby overhead. we will need to retreat to district thirteen by morning. there is going to be birds soon . geese are flying in from the capitol every 9 days at 10 in the morning. then they send jabberjays to unleash terrifying screams of many people's family members and lovers, and friends.


End file.
